In Your Room
by CHEW-A-STRAW
Summary: Songfic. Pre-BTR. Logan just wants Kendall to show him, his room.


**The song belongs to Halestorm. They are an AWESOME rock band with a female vocalist who is my freaking Idol...just saying Lizzy Hale is a freaking beast :D (onward)**

**LOGAN POV**

_Let me in your room_

_I've seen the rest of you_

_But I know there's Something more in your room_

_I'm Right outside your door_

_Show me things you've never shown Before_

Kendall has this thing about his room. For as long as I have known him, no one is allowed in. But I've seen so much of him. Emotionally and physically. But there is things he has never shown me. I know there in his room. Things I have never seen before.

_A few pictures from your past_

_And Those walls you painted black_

_And the secrets that you keep under your bed_

_All you have to do is let me in your room_

_You can be yourself_

I know there are pictures from his past in there. He's told us that much. He mentioned once, in 7th grade, he painted his walls black. No reason as to why. He just did it. He commented about keeping things under his bed. But when you ask him, he snaps at you. Carlos and James tried getting him tell us once. We played Truth or Dare. James asked what's under his bed and he fliped the shit out.

_You don't have to hide from me, I won't tell_

_I know everyone you've ever trusted has let you down_

_if you dont want to come out and show me..._

_Show me_

"You can trust me baby...I know whoever you trust let you down, but...I wanna know all about you" He sighed "You know more then some Logan" I shook my head. I crawled into his lap. We sat on his living room couch. A movie playing in the backround. "I won't tell anyone" I whispered.

_A few pictures from your past and those walls you painted black _

_and the secrets that you keep under your bed, All you have to do, is let me in your room_

I just want to know everything about him, like he knows about me.

_You know every part of me_

_I let you in I let you see_

_All the Dark and airy color of my room_

_Let me do that for you_

My room is filled of who I am. Green and black fill my room. The star stickers above my bed, a Planet Mobil above my desk, a old photo of me and my parents. A photo of my dad before he died. He sees the same hockey trophies I know he has. He notices blue and white wall by my closet. The only color in my room. It has certificates I won taped on that wall. My 'Happy wall" There, in the center, is me and Kendall from the 8th grade dance. Our first date.

_Tell me all about your past _

_why you painted those walls black_

_Baby it's alright your safe in here with me_

_Open Up so I can see_

"Kendall? Where are you?" I call from his living room. I am over again. He told me to come over. But he isn't here. Then I hear him call my name. He's upstairs. I hesitantly walk up the stairs. When I am in the hallway, a door opens. Kendall stands their blinking. "Come in my room Logie..."

_A few pictures from your past _

_And those walls you painted black_

_And the secrets that you keep under your bed_

_An Unopened letter from your dad_

_A poster of your favorite band_

The pictures was what caught my eye first. From before we meet, our first Pee-Wee Hockey game, the 8th grade dance... He tells me about his black walls. Tells me that to him, his dad is dead. It's symbolism. His dad walked out on him and his family in 4th grade. Then he shows me his desk. In the right hand corner is an unopen letter. The return adress is Ken Knight. His father. I blinked. But quickly riped my eyes from it. They fall on a poster of his favorite band. I smile. It's the only thing on the wall.

His bed is king sized. Blue and black covers and it's oh so soft. Under his bed is a box. Inside the box is something I never thought would be there. "What is this Kendall?" I asked. He sighs and said "My dad's wedding ring, and the book he used to read to me when I was little. I have a bookmark he gave me to hold the page. It's a hockey stick.. I also have my parent's wedding album in there...I...still miss him."

I hug Kendall and he just sobs. Something I haven't seen him done since his dad left. But I hold him, let him cry. Because now, I know him. I know every part of him

_It don't matter I'll Take every part of you_

_All you have to do... _is let me in your room...

Let me in your room


End file.
